k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
KITCHEN is the third episode of the K anime. It aired on October 18, 2012. With Mikoto Suoh captured and locked up, tension begins to build up further between HOMRA and Scepter 4, especially when ex-member of HOMRA, Saruhiko Fushimi, attacks them. Meanwhile, more is explained to Yashiro about the concept of Kings and Clans within Shizume City. __TOC__ Summary Reisi Munakata enters a jailhouse and proceeds to one of the many available cells. As he walks through the building, he recalls his most recent encounter with the Red King, Mikoto, and how the latter was so willing to go with him despite knowing it was an arrest. Munakata enters a cell to find Mikoto on single bed, deep in sleep. He violently awakens the Red King so that they can begin talking. Munakata explains to Mikoto that his Weismann level is reaching its breaking point and that, should his Sword of Damocles fall, an occurrence will be upon them, leaving behind a mark highly reminiscent of the Kagutsu crater. He also warns Mikoto that he will kill him should he continue drawing power from the Dresdan Slates. Munakata adds in short summary that he wants Mikoto to remove his status as King. While Munakata is speaking aloud a personal thought, Mikoto tells him that if he is kept under personal surveillance by the Scepter 4 leader himself, that would be his ultimate prison cell. They give their final words of the day before Mikoto heads back to sleep, and Reisi leaves. While in his office, Reisi discusses how he will permanently detain Mikoto with his subordinate Seri, solving a jigsaw puzzle simultaneously. Seri offers her own suggestions to Reisi. Though pleased with her ideas, he notices her disregard for Mikoto's rights as a genuine person. Seri also provides reports of the investigated murder of Tatara Totsuka, detailing information on the gun used to kill him and other related materials. She states that there is consideration for an investigation unit being sent. Seri also requests to issue Level: Prussian Blue but is told to go with Royal Blue instead. Fushimi is inside Scepter 4 headquarters being relayed information by Yūjirō Benzai and Himori Akiyama regarding HOMRA's leaked video. He then receives a phone call and says he'll be on his way to the location spoken through the electronic. While having breakfast, Kuroh notices Neko's bad table manners and plays a voice recording, reminding her when it stops that she must stay courteous. While inside HOMRA with Anna Kushina, Kusanagi speaks to an unidentified person regarding the Red Clan's video. After ending the call, he complains about Kuroh's recent activities against them and the apparent lack of time for the Clan. Kusanagi and Anna then witness Yata throwing Kamamoto inside the bar and beating him up. A shocked Kusanagi stops the two and scolds them for damaging the bar, which he spent a lot of money on. He asks what the two were fighting about. Kusanagi learns about Kamamoto's doubts about Mikoto, as he submitted to the Blue Clan without even a word of opposition. Kusanagi has the two apologize for damaging the bar and explains Mikoto's reasons for leaving them. With both Yata and Kamamoto told the truth, Yata leaves to take care of his duties. Anna calls out Kusanagi as a liar when he says that he trusts Yata, though the senior bartender states otherwise. While still eating, Yashiro asks about the HOMRA members who attacked him, and Kuroh explains more about Clans and Kings in general. Once he is informed, Yashiro concludes that HOMRA wants to kill him because they believe he is the same person who murdered one of their own. Kuroh objects; he states that Yashiro is the murderer. Neko, and then Yashiro himself, asks for more food; though hesitant, Kuroh obliges for both, adding towards Yashiro that it would be his last meal anyway. Bandō, Shōhei, Masaomi and Chitose head to a warehouse and discover dozens of boxes, each one loaded with various sorts of weapons. While rummaging through the contents, they notice someone outside the warehouse: Fushimi. He complains how "he" is not there before ruthlessly attacking his former Clansmen. During the next meal, Yashiro asks why Kuroh wants to kill him. Kuroh explains that it is the order he was given by his master, Ichigen Miwa, also a King. He proceeds to explain more about the hierarchy of the Kings and their actual power over the country. Yashiro questions whether this is true, as the Prime Minister is said to be the most powerful in Japan; however, as it turns out, the Prime Minister has been nothing more than a subject of the Kings, living under the orders of, at least, the Blue King. Meanwhile, inside a shop in a local mall, Yata finds a group of gang members harassing a woman about information on them. Annoyed, as he was hoping they'd be connected to Totsuka's death, Yata beats them up. He is soon accompanied by his fellow Clansmen and they leave shortly after, just before the police and Fushimi can arrive. At the same time, Adolf K. Weismann dances with a woman, with various images of Yashiro being displayed with each footstep. Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko finish up their meals. Kuroh goes to kill Yashiro though he stops him, trying to prove how he is actually innocent, as he has said multiple times before. He persists against Kuroh until the latter ultimately decides to give him a chance; after close observation and conclusions, Kuroh shall decide Yashiro's innocence for himself. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Capture of Mikoto Suoh *Authorization: Royal Blue *Clans & Kings *Infiltrating the Gun Dealer's Warehouse *Target Locked: Sweet Vengeance Navigation Category:Episodes